Guilty
by RoseBellArt
Summary: This is a rewrite of an old Fluttercord fanfic of mine, used to be on this site so a few may or may not recognize it. Fluttershy is horribly injured and the one to save her is a surprising twist. Can she change the heart of whom many see as a monster?
1. Chapter 1

_**This fanfiction is based around the events before the season 3 premier of My Little Pony:friendship is magic and is an alternate universe. Therefore, characters after season 2 may or may not appear. I know it's short but later chapters will be longer. Please enjoy the story.**_

_Discord was a tricky enemy to defeat; his powers were unlike anything we'd ever seen before and i'd be called a liar if I were to say I wasn't afraid. Though victorious, all six of us are forever tainted by the echoes of his haunting laughter. It will forever play on in our heads like a repeating broken record._

_I for one thought there was no saving this monster, that he would forever be just that, a monster. Then, something extraordinary happened that evolved a kind pony I know personally._

_This is that story._

"To your right!" The glamorous, pearly white unicorn screamed to the creamy yellow pony running across from her. "Don't let it catch you, darling!"

Darting to the left, Fluttershy escaped into the bush in a desperate attempt to vanish from the timberwolve's sight. Sightings of timberwolves had been reported near the edge of the everfree forest and close to town. Being the protectors of equestria, Twilight Sparkle wasted no time gathering her friends together to head to the forest to investigate. Just as the reports said, there were timberwolves and they were everywhere.

"I got you Fluttershy!" The lavender unicorn was quick to jump in front of her sunny colored pegasi friend and blast the wolfy twig away from her. "Keep running, don't let them catch up. We have to distract them deeper into the woods."

Nodding, the shy pony followed the order and felt her hoofs slide across the slippery mud. It was like trying to run from a murderer while stuck in the middle of a slip and slide. Literally. "I don't know how much longer I can run Twilight!" Fluttershy cried out to her magical friend.

Bolting to her friend's side, Twilight sent fluttershy a smile for comfort. "You can do it Fluttershy, just a little bit longer okay?"

"You know, Flutters you can fly!"

Looking up into the grey sky, the cold droplets of rain kissing her yellow face, Fluttershy saw her azure friend soaring through the trees above her. "I'm too scared, Rainbow you know I can't fly correctly when I'm scared!"

"Then I'll keep above you!" Rainbow reassured her friend. "Promise, I won't leave your side."

_Sometimes, no matter how much we fight it, if fate has plans for us even the most horrible of things can happen. Not even I, Twilight Sparkle, or any of the Princesses could stop it. For Flutter shy... today was that day fate chose her._

"I trust you rainbow!" Fluttershy called back over to her, sending her a smile as she watched the majestic pegasus fly above her in the trees. "I trust you."

Turning to dart toward another timberwolf, Twilight left Fluttershy to Rainbow and continued on her mission. Alas, it might not have been the best of choices and Fluttershy met her fate. A loud and menacing growl sounded behind her and as she turned to investigate the source all the poor mare was met with were sharp claws. Tackling poor Flutters into the clod, muddy ground the wolf let it's claws piece into the side of her ribs. Hearing her cries of agony, Rainbow glanced down to notice the event going down.

"Fluttershy!" Readying to attempt a rescue, Rainbow was struck by a large oak tree and failed to make it to her friend. Groaning, the pegasi slipped off the tree and cascaded down into the deep mudd bellow.

Fighting against the timberwolf was near to impossible and Fluttershy could feel her hope slip away from her as she kicked and screamed. Desperate to get away, she fought with all her might but to her disadvantage the pony was met with a rare sinkhole. Feeling the ground beneath her vanish, Fluttershy let an ear piercing scream of terror leave her lungs as she and the timberwolf both fell into the depths of nothing.

_Fate chose her, it chose Fluttershy and despite all her desperate fighting against it there was no escaping fate's harsh grasp._

All five ponies rushed over to the sinkhole, the rain gaining strength as they all gasped in horror at the sight. Guilt filled Rainbow's chest as she internally blamed herself for this.

"Why couldn't I save her?" The azure pagasi's voice shallow and you could hear the lumo in her throat grow. "Why didn't I save her!?"

"Please don't blame yourself, Rainbow none of us could have predicted this." Twilight spoke, her voice was also saddened by the event.

"Don't stand there and tell me not to blame myself." Rainbow argued back. "I promised her I would be right there, that I'd stay by her side and- well I failed!"

Tears began to fall from her soft cheeks as the mare mourned her friend. The weight of the situation hitting all of them at once. "I'll never forgive myself for this."

Despite what it had looked like, the sinkhole seemed to be connected to some sort of tunnel and Fluttershy was slipping down it's muddy slide. It was dark and she couldn't see her own hoof in front of her but she knew she was sliding. Just as she began to lose hope, a light could be seen and it was growing closer.

"Oh, please be a way out." The mare begged to herself. Her wounds on her side were stinging thanks to the mud infecting them.

Before she knew it, she was sent out of the opening on the side of a cliff and began rolling down the side of it. Rocks, twigs and other painful objects smashed and pieced into her yellow skin . By the time her cries all left her and she hit the bottom of her little ride of pain, Fluttershy felt as if she was hit by a train. Her left side still ripped up thanks to that timber wolf, her right wing broken, left front hoof and both back hooves bruised horribly and etc. The poor pony was injured and she had no idea where she was. That fact it was still raining only worsened her situation.

"Help!" Crying out was all she could think of doing in a situation like this. "Somepony, please help me!"

After about fifteen minutes of none stop pleas for help, Fluttershy began to give up hope and laid her head down in the wet yet cushiony grass beneath her. This is where I'll die. She thought. Nopony can hear me. I'm all alone now.

"Fluttershy?" A deep voice called out to her. "Is that you?"

Jolting her head up, the pegasus saw where the voice was coming from; Discord stood above her, his eyes gazing down upon her wounded body. "What happened to you?"

"I- we were... drawing timber wolves away and I- " Crying out in agony again, the mare grimaced as her broken wing began to swell even more than it already was.

Despite what many equestrians believe, Discord wasn't the soulless creature you'd think; in fact, he used to have a special place in his heart for beautiful things. Seeing this poor pony in so much pain actually made him feel pity.

"I can't just leave you here." The draconequus whispered before carefully lifting the injured mare into his arms. "I'm not allowed in Equestria, so to make sure you get better i'll have to take you with me."

"Where would that be?" Fluttershy asked; the idea of staying with Discord did worry her.

"You'll see." Floating up into the sky, Discord began making his way home with Fluttershy in his arms.

_**So, this story is actually a rewrite of an old Fanfiction i never finished. I was very bad at writing back then and wanted to retry this. It isn't as bad as Lavender HEarts but it was close. So, as I did with Lavender hearts, below the newly written version of the story I'll put the original. That way you can see the huge difference.**_

_**Let me know what you think down bellow!**_

**The original**

It's a simple act, a small gesture. An act that could make an enormous impact.

All of Equestria should know that. Sadly we ponies are not that lucky.  
Yet, there is one pony who is, Fluttershy. The element of kindness.

There are six elements. Kindness, Fluttersy. Generosity, Rarity. Laughter, Pinkie pie.  
Honesty, Apple Jack. Loyalty, Rainbow Dash. Magic, Twilight Sparkle.  
Together they make an Unbeatable team. Equestria's secret weapon., Best of defense.

Yet there lives are not all rainbows and butterflies. There are moments to where  
they get hurt, nervous, or even broken. Sometimes, they may even fall in Love.  
Actually, that happened once. The most unusual pairing.

It was a beautiful day. Rainbowdash had all the clouds cleared out, and the sun shined bright.  
Birds chirped, and critters played. The perfect day. Yet there was something cold in the wind.  
Fluttershy was tending to her animals outside her cottage.

"Oh! My cuties. How are you all today?"Fluttershy greeted. "Such a nice day to be outside."

Though fluttershy was minding her own business, another pony was having a bad day.

"Rainbow!Rainbow!" Flutter desperately tried getting rainbow's attention.

Rainbow landed, with a glare. "What!?"

Fluttershy brushed it off and smiled."I was just going to say good morning."

Rainbowdash gave a grown."you interrupted me to say, Good-Morning!?"

Flutteshy backed up hanging her head."Sorry..I didn't meant to" She apologized.

"Look fluttershy!bug me again and you'll get it!"

Fluttershy rose up her head stomping her hoof. "Rainbowdash! Do not threaten me!"

Rainbowdash fell over laughing. "Are you bucking up to me bunny girl?"Rainbowdash got in fluttersy's face, flapping her wing in frustration"If i were you, i'd think twice. you're pushing it!

Fluttershy huffed up, holding back tears." All i wanted to say was good-morning"

She then knocked rainbow over flying off, bumping into trees. She was so upset that she didn't care of what direction to fly to. Tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision. memories raced threw her would rainbow snap at her? They were like sisters. How could she?! It was not like rainbowdash to just snap at her. Was something up? She's just not acting her normal self. It made no flying for a while she then hit a tree and stumbled down a tall hill, hit a rock, and landed on her head.  
She stumbled up trying to catch her balance.

"Ouch! My leg!"She looked down to see an enormous shard of glass stuck in the side of her hoof.

She bust have hit a broken bottle. She flapped her wings only to get a sharp she fell over in pain, crying. She broke her wing as well. What was she to do?  
She was lost and injured.  
"I'd say i wish rainbows was here.." She cracked threw her tears. "..but i doubt she would care.."

She tried standing up, but then she'd get excruciating pain in her right leg.

" Guess i'll just have to hop." She then started hopping and limping.

Blood now soaking her fur. As if she didn't already have bad luck, rain started poring down.

"Oh..thanks again rainbow.."She found a cave, and huddled up for the night. Sobbing herself to sleep. "Good night my beautiful animals..i'll be home soon."

Fluttershy awoken the next day with her wing swollen, and right leg numb from lack of blood and had gotten infected. "Oh dear. Fluttershy what have you gotten yourself in to?" She tried standing to limp, but the pain was even worse than yesterday.

"Ouch! ouch!" Crying and shaking from pain she fell over feeling hopeless. She had to call for help.

Not far away, a very Odd Draconequus was on a fly. He was just in ponyville. Probably up to his evil deeds. He hasn't done any chaotic things in a while.

"What fun that was." Discord was talking to himself.

Suddenly he herd the screams of a damsel in distress. Though he's the prince of chaos, he disited to check it flew down to the cave, and suddenly was in shock. He saw poor Fluttershy bleeding to death, cold, and hungry. She looked so afraid. He thought 'Any pony than poor flutters.' Though he loves chaos, he has a soft spot for fluttershy. For she is his only friend.

"Fl-fluttershy!What happened?"

Fluttershy clamped her hoofs on the ground, trying to get him over there, crying and pleading for help. "Discord please. I can't walk. I can't fly. If you have a heart, please, help me."

Discord started to examine her wing and leg. "alright my beauty, dry toughs tears, i'll help you."

Discord took her into his arms, soaring into the sky. Fluttershy clung to him squealing in fear.

"you're a Pegasus. Why are yo scared?" Discord joked.

"It's a long story." She explained. "I'm not a good flyer."

Discord smiled. "Don't you worry you're pretty head. For now on i'm you're personal hot-air balloon!"

Flutershy giggles at his joke, soon her eyes grew heavy and she dosed off. Discord flew threw the night, to take her to safety.

**Thst was the original, cringy I know but hopfully this rewrite will be better! Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am proud of this chapter, despite it's short length, that I could cheer at the top of my lungs! I do hope you all love this chapter as much as I myself do.**

Using her pale yellow hooves, the terfied mare couldn't help but cling onto Discord's back as he flew through the sky. Despite her being a pegasus, Fluttershy was horribly modified of heights; the sheer thought of being stuck up high in the sky send angry butterflies up through her stomach and into her chest.

"A Pegasus, afraid of heights?" The draconequus couldn't help but find it a bit amusing. "I thought I was the weird one."

Letting a quiet huff leave her lungs, the small pony gently rammed her hoof into the side of his ribs. "Hey, I can't help it if I'm scared."

Flipping upside down, Discord dramatically rested his claw onto his forehead as if acting out a death scene in a Greek tragedy. "Oh, Fluttershy that hurt; how could you attack me when i am trying to save you?"

Falling for the act, Fluttershy let out a gasp of worry toward him. "I'm so sorry, Discord I never meant to actually hurt you; are you okay?"

Flipping back right side up, Discord let out a burst of laughter leaving the poor mare in a state of confusion for if only a moment. "Only kidding, Fluttershy."

"Discord," Fluttershy began to scold him. "Don't scare me like that I actually thought I hurt you."

Seeing the golden mare doing her best to give him _THE STARE_, he couldn't help the subtle chuckle that left his throat. "Forgive me, my dear I won't do that again."

Taken aback, she noticed how he called her His Dear; it was strange of him to say that but considering the circumstances she was in at the moment she decided not to question him. It came into her thoughts, though, the fact that she had no idea where they were headed. _Where does he live?_ She thought._ Knowing Discord, it's probably a scary place. I do hope he won't hurt me. He won't... right?_

"Lost in thought I presume?" His voice snapped her away from her thoughts. "A penny for them thoughts?"

A giggle left the pegasi as he asked her that question. Discord being polite? It was almost unheard of and she almost couldn't believe her ears. "Just wondering where we are going."

Nodding to her reply, the draconequus spun around leaving her on his stomach now. Resting his head on his claw and paw, he gazing over to her with a raised brow. "What, a guy can't relax during travel?"

A slight smirk painting on her muzzle, she decided to play back at his game of craziness. "Forget that, where's my penny?"

Bursting into laughter, Discord was shocked that Fluttershy of all people could come up with such a sassy come back. Due to his spasming- er- elongated gut, the mare was bobbing up and down trying not to get nauseous. His laughter finally easing away, he couldn't help the cheeky grin inching its way across his face. "I knew you were my favorite pony for a reason."

Letting her head slightly tilt to the side, the yellow pony gave him a confused look. "Your favorite?"

Dodging that question, Discord spun back around again and Fluttershy landing back onto his back. "Oh look, we are almost there."

Looking over his head, she spotted a spooky cave sitting atop a majestic mountain covered in a blanket of fluffy snow. Feeling a rush of nervousness come over her, the mare once again clung her hooves around him. "Not a scary dark cave!"

"It's not just the cave we are headed to." Discord responded as he swiftly landed inside the eerie, cold cave and swooped Fluttershy back into his arms. "Trust me."

Walking up to the grey, stone wall of the chilly cave, Discord lifted a claw and gently set it against the wall before him. Right before her eyes, the mare watched as a golden, glowing door magically appeared in front of them. The glittery, magic sparkles falling down to the ground and vanishing like dying fireflies.

"Let me show you where you will actually be staying." Slowly, he opened the beautiful door and their eyes were met with a bright light blinding them.

Covering her eyes, Fluttershy attempted to ease the harsh burn the light sent to her eyes and let her sight adjust before taking in the wondrous scene before her. Above them, soft, pastel pink clouds floated above their heads across the ocean blue sky. A few of them let out spouts of chocolate milk rain before running dry and poofing away. Bellow them, what seemed like Rocks and Stones strangely did not sit there like normal but danced the salsa. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the dancing stones; their little feet quickly dancing them across the golden sidewalk that led across the magical field. As they walked father down his own personal yellow brick road, they were greeted by dogs that had heads of cats and cats that had heads of cats.

"That's so silly!" Fluttershy chuckled as she pointed her hoof toward them gleefully.

"Why yes," Discord replied. "I was quite proud of that creation."

Hearing the sound of a quack, she felt her ears twitch before turning her head to see the quacking coming from chickens. As if that didn't confuse her enough, a duck that should be quaking waddled passed them barking. Rolling over in his arms, she gazed back up to the sky watching as a flock of flying pigs soared by. Her teal eyes beamed in wonder at all this; they all thought he was nothing but a monster when really, Discord was just a creative spirit that wanted to share his wonderland with every pony else. Turning back onto her side, she was greeted by a pack of fish running by; a fish with legs wasn't exactly the first thing she imagined she'd see today.

Fluttershy was seeing the beauty hidden within his so called chaos and she loved it. Finally, spotting the castle made of chocolate chips, she was excited by the fact the tower didn't stand up straight but rather tilted to the side._ I wonder if it's crooked inside or if it looks right side up?_ She thought. Above the cookie castle was a large, single pastel purple cloud that, instead of chocolate milk rained strawberry milk. She loved that special touch it had.

Walking up the steps, Discord made it to the enormous door of the castle and opened it so they could enter. Immediately, Fluttershy felt her brain sing in pain at the site of what was inside. Staircases that led to nowhere, zigzag patterns that races across the walls like speeding worms and all the furniture was set up on the ceiling. Thankfully, Discord saw her distress and in a snap of his fingers all the madness stopped. Staircases lead to hallways, the zigzags vanished and rather became lines on the wall like a pattern and the furniture was on the ground where it belonged.

"Sorry about that," He apologized as he closed the door behind them. "I forgot the fix the place up before bringing you in."

"It's fine." Fluttershy replied. "Though it gave me a headache it was interesting."

Giving the mare a soft smile, he began to head toward the largest staircase. "Let me take you to your quarters."

"My Qaur- you mean my room? Discord, you didn't have to put a room together for me." The pony in his arms replied, trying to be as biased as possible. "When did you even have time for that anyways?"

"I'm Discord." He replied, arriving at the fourth floor. "Don't question me."

As he made his way over to a door, Discord opened said door to reveal a room MADE for Fluttershy. Forest green walls were decorated with glittering, pink butterflies and the carpet was a pale pink color. Painting of critters also covered the bottom of the walls, squirrels, birds, bunnies, turtles, etc. All moved along the painted wall like they were alive. Squirrels scurried up and down the dark brown and green trees, fish splashed in and out of water that couldn't be seen, birds flew across the walls and rabbits hopped along the floor line. A large bed sat in the middle of the room, teal pillows and blankets adorned with a floral pattern hugged the bed and a princess like canopy around her bed. Floating above her bed where golden, glowing orbs that seemed like bubbles with butterfly fairies inside. They floated along inside her room like fireflies.

"Oh, Discord I love it!" The small mare chimed in amazement. "I've never had anyone do something so wonderful for me before. Thank you so much, Discord it means so much to me that you'd set me up a room as magical as this just for my stay here as I recover."

"Anything for you, Fluttershy." The draconequus answered before setting the pony into her warm bed. "Now, you're injured pretty bad my dear so please get some rest."

"Rest, I can't rest when there is so much more fascinating things to see!"

Despite loving her excitement for his chaos, he knew she needed to rest to get better. "Hush now, Quiet now Fluttershy it's time to get some rest."

Hearing his reference to her song, the pegasi couldn't help but sink down into her soft, cushiony bed snuggling up inside the cozy blankets. "Alright, I'll get some rest."

Using her magic, the violet unicorn was tossing books across the room of her library at an alarming rate. "I have to find it, I just have to!"

Ducking, Spike swiftly dodged another flying book of death before rising back up again. "Twilight, what are you even looking for?" The baby dragon asked. "It's gonna take me days to clean all this up and organize it."

"No time for cleaning Spike!" The magical mare replied, tossing another book over his head. "I have to find a resurrection spell!"

"A resurrection spell!? Twilight, isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Don't care, I'll do anything to-" Feeling the pain of losing Fluttershy finally sting into her chest, she let all the flying book simply fall over the floor before her herself dove onto the carpet and let out a loud and painful weep. "Fluttershy! I couldn't save poor, sweet Fluttershy and now she's gone!"

Spike watched his friend, more like his sister, sob on the floor and sat next to her. "I'm so sorry, Twilight."

Using her hood to wipe away her tears, the mare looked over to the dragon with a sniffle. "I've gotta bring her back, Spike I just gotta."

* * *

**Now I will show you the chapter 2 from the original fanfiction so you can see the difference and improvement. Beware of cringe. **

**ORIGINAL**

Fluttershy awoken in a dark and cold cave. Her head was all fussy and room spinning.

She had lost a ton of blood. She looked to see her leg and hoof were bandaged up.

"hu?" She said tilting her head in confusion. "So cute." Discord said startling fluttershy.

"Oh i'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you my dear." He comforted her. " i took out the glass and bandaged your wing."

Fluttershy smiled. "Oh um. Why thank you discord. That was...very kind of you."

Fluttershy was so confused, Discord was being Kind? This is so unlike him.

"Well welcome to my cave, it's not so dull you see. It's only a camouflage." Discord said to catch her attention.

"How so?" She asked.

"I'll show you, i waited until you awoke to show you." Discord snapped his fingers and a huge stone wall opened up. As it did, the whole cave started to shake like an earthquake. Fluttershy squealed and tried to keep her balance.

After it opened, discord picked Fluttershy up, walking threw the doorway. Suddenly a whole new world appeared. Pink clouds flew by raining chocolate milk, and rocks danced the salsa. Dogs had the heads of cats, and cats the heads of dogs. Chickens quacked, and ducks barked. Pigs flew, and fish walked on two legs. It was his own personal world of chaos. Though chaotic, there was beauty hid within it. He had a huge castle at the end of a chocolate ship road. It was dark, and some castle tower didn't sand strait up but sideways from the walls. Above it was a Purple cloud, raining strawberry milk. Now that one's a new one.

"Would you like to stay at my castle my dear, at least until you are well?" Discord offered.

Flutter shy was dumbfounded, was he being generous now? Whats his deal?

"That would be lovely discord."

Though she wanted a place to stay, she was afraid of what was inside. Soon they entered the castle gates, in front there where two gargoyles guarding the castle. Only thing is, they where dancing. Discord then stopped at the large door, witch had zigzags painted on it that where moving all over it.

"Before we go in i must fix up the place, i don't wanted to scare you." He said as he snapped his figures. "There, now we can go in."

He then kicked open the door, and a light blinded them. Fluttershy covered her face with her hoof as she saw a huge diamond chandelier hanging, no floating with candles lighting it. There were also paintings of discord and hybrid creatures hung crucked on the wall. There were also statues dancing, and stairs that lead to no where, but then moved to doors at certain times.

"Hope its not to, hogwarts." Discord joked.

"Oh, no. It's odd, but beautiful as well" Fluttershy said as a compliment.

Discord then took her up the steps to a room. "This will be you're room while you stay."

He opened the door, and fluttershy gasped in amazement. There where pink walls with trees and birds painted on them. Also had bunnies, squirrels, and other critters. They also moved as if alive. A huge bed sat waiting for her, and above floated crystal spheres with fairies inside them to light the room.

"How creative." Flutter shy complimented.

"Why thank you, i made it for you." Discored said as Fluttershy's ears then perked up, and face turned red.

"F-for me?" She asked.

"Why of course, only five stars for my special guest." He layed her on the bed, tucking her in. "Alright, you still need some rest , doctors orders."

She giggled. "Doctor?"

" Yes doctor discord, now sleep missy." He joked again.

"Yes Sr. Doctor discord."

Twilight had went by to see fluttershy noticing her disappearance. She called the other four ponies for a meeting

. "Alright, has anybody seen fluttershy?" She asked.

Pinkie raised her hand."Oh Oh I know!"

"Yes pinkie?" Twilight said.

"I last saw her with rainbow dash!" Pinkie said hopping up and down.

Twilight looked at rainbow waiting for a response. "What?' Rainbow asked.

"Where is flutter shy?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know." Rainbow answered.

Twilight then turned back to the girls. "Apple jack? Rarity?"

They both shook theirs heads. "Sorry sugar cube, we haven't seen her either." Apple jack said.

Pinkie then gasped. " Maybe she went to a PARTY!"

Apple jack did a face hoof. "Pinkie that's not like fluttershy."

Rarity flung her hair out of her face spraying hairspray. "I last saw rainbow dash yelling at her."

Twilight then directed her attention to Rainbow again. "Yelling at her hu?"

Rainbow stud her ground. "Why in equestria would i yell at flutters!?"

Twilight snorted in anger, blowing air threw her mussel. "Ug! Why would fluttershy just vanish!?" She yelled throwing herself into her bed. "It makes no seance, she wouldn't just run away like this."

Pinkies hair then grew flat as she thought about fluttershy. "What if she's hurt? What if she's cold? What if she's lost, and can't get to my PARTY!" She said busting into tears.

Twilight cover her head with her pillow screaming into the bed in frustration. "What kind of princess am i if i can't even find my friend?"


End file.
